One of medicine's greatest challenges today is the efficient, seamless and safe translation of biomedical research discoveries into clinical applications that improve human health. New methodologies, technologies and integrated information systems offer unprecedented promise for discovery and growth of translational successes; however significant barriers continue to confound our ability to rapidly move discoveries into clinical practice, including the efficiency, cost and effectiveness of our research processes. The Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CCTSl), created in 2008, has addressed these challenges and transformed our institutional research infrastructure. In this application, the University of Colorado Denver (CU-D) and our partner institutions (CU-Boulder and Colorado State University [CSU], six major hospitals and health care organizations and local communities) will re-engineer the CCTSl through the following five Strategic Goals: 1) Enrich and expand our integrated statewide academic home for clinical and translational research. 2) Institute new clinical research management strategies to strengthen quality, safety, efficiency, cost effectiveness and innovative team science, including implementing new software systems and work flows. 3) Centralize and enhance the delivery of our outstanding resources, services and technologies and institute charge-backs to investigators where appropriate. 4) Infuse key concepts of community engagement into the full spectrum of translational research. 5) Increase the translational research workforce capacity through a broad curriculum of education, training and career development opportunities. A rigorous tracking, assessment and evaluation program coupled to a formal quality and process improvement program embedded in the CCCTSl will ensure the most efficient, cost-effective, and innovative use of our precious resources, while protecting the safety of our study participants. These programs will be. centralized at one of the newest biomedical research, education and clinical enterprises in the nation, the CU Anschutz Medical Campus in which adjacencies of our schools, research laboratories, three hospitals and a biomedical corporate park create the ideal environment for our success. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The relevance of this project to public health lies in our ability to help researchers take important discoveries and translate them into new treatments, preventions and cures for human diseases. We also will help researchers find ways to bring these therapies into the community setting to benefit people across our state and country.